Family Trials
by Serised
Summary: [SGATeam] Set in the future. With the leadship team's kids now getting older, they want to go through the Stargate. Unforeseen events actually let them, but at what price?
1. The Beginning

I haven't quite decided on all the backstory for this, but it's mostly cannon, considering someone is still alive. Melena is the oldest of John and Elizabeth's children. Allison is the oldest from Rodney and Heightmeyer. Jason is the oldest from Ronan and Teyla. Ian is the oldest from Carson and Laura. Read on!

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

"You sure you're up for this?"

Melena Sheppard smirked, twirling a fighting stick in her hand. Her knees were bent, just like her father had showed her. They were moving slowly in a circle, eyeing each other. "Bring it."

Jason Dex nodded, and did just that. He lunged at her, and she grinned, blocking his move before implying one of her own, knocking one of his sticks out of his hand. He stared at her. "You learned that from your father," he said, and her grin grows wider.

They continue for a while, but soon grow in need of water. Nodding to each other in slient agreement, they walked over to the side of the room, each grabbing their water bottles and taking a large drink. Melena set hers down and undid her ponytail. Her long, black hair cascaded down to just under her shoulder blades. She grabs it and quickly ties it up again, glancing up to see Jason staring at her.

"You should wear your hair down more often," he commented, making note of her twinge of blush before he took another swig of water. Melena grabed her bottle and sat down next to him, taking a drink. After a few moments of silence, she turned to him.

"Did you ask your father about us possibly going on their next recon mission." He noded, turning to look at her. "Yeah. He quickly told me no, as did mom. Dad told me there was no such thing as a recon mission with McKay on the team."

It was all Melena could do but not laugh. She snickered though. "He's right. Always landing my dad in the Infirmary. No wonder why Uncle Beckett doesn't always mind Ian helping him."

Jason nodded. "As cool as Ian is, I never expected him to father his father's footsteps." Melena sliently agreed. "At least he isn't following McKay. And to think, that thing actually helped spawn a child, hell, not one but-"

"I heard that," came a voice from the door. Jason and Melena quickly looked over to see the blonde hair of Allison McKay. Her face was hidden by her PADD. Jason looks at Melena, and she rolls her eyes.

"What do you want McKay?" she asked, sighing.

Allison glanced over the screen, giving a quick glare to Melena before setting her eyes back down. "Dad needs both you and your father in the lab."

"And he sent you down to relay this message. Why couldn't he just radio me?" Melena asked. Allison glanced up from her screen again, obviously fustrated. "You're not wearing it, Ms. I'm Not A Super Genius But I Wish I Was. He wouldn't send me all this way for nothing."

Melena glared at Allison, before grabbing her radio and putting it on. "Happy?"

"No, actually," Allison replieed, causing Jason to sigh. "Dad wouldn't tell me why he needed you. It's causing me to wonder. I'm hungry. Do you have anything?"

"No, but I have a lemon," Jason replied smoothly, causing Melena to start laughing. Allison glanced up yet again, glaring. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Melena, this is John. Come in." She shook her head, tapping the radio. "Yes, Dad. This is Melena, go ahead." Allison rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know you might be having fun sparring- and you better be sparring- but I don't want to be locked in this lab with McKay for that long. He keeps looking at me oddly. Could you hurry it up?"

Melena snickered, picturing her Dad sitting in a corner while Uncle Rodney looks at him over his lap top, a greedy look in his eyes.

"Yeah, Dad. I don't know-" she starts, sounding so much like her father. Jason grinned.

"Melena," he started sternly. She laughed. "Sorry Dad. Having a little fun at your expense. I'll be there soon. Melena out." Clicking off her radio, she sighed, taking another drink of water before getting up, grabbing her sweatshirt.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Uncle Rodney needs his favorite little lab rats-"

"Hey, I have the Ancient Gene too," Allison butted in. "Just not as strong as yours and your Dad's, but-"

"Thus, my point," Melena finishes, her green eyes starting at Allison.

Clearing his throat, Jason eliminates the growing silence. He turned to look over at Melena. "I'll see you in the commissary later, okay?"

Melena offered him a smile and nodded. He smiled back, and she watched him leave, her eyes lingering on the door a little longer than she was used to. Turning to glance and Allison, she found the blonde grinning at her. "Does your dad know about you and Jason?"

Not missing a beat, Melena retorted. "Does your dad know about you and Ian?" Smirking when Allison blushed, she knew she had won the argument. She turned to leave, with Allison following behind her.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

"Oh, good, you're here. Stand next to John." Melena blinked several times, setting down her sweatshirt and water bottle on a chair, glancing at her father. "What's going on?"

"Just stand here and be a good girl for once, alright?" John asked, glaring at his daughter. She smiled. "Yes sir!" Saluting, she stood next to him, getting on her tip toes to be taller than him. "Stop that," Rodney said, glaring at her. Allison smirked. "You too," he told her.

"McKay, just hurry this up. I'm hungry." John told him. "Me too," Melena said, grinning. John glared at her. "What? I am! You spar with Jason and come out saying you're not hungry. I dare you."

John shook his head. Rodney punched a key on his laptop. "Okay, that should do it." He snapped his fingers, making both John and Melena roll their eyes. "Chair room."

"McKAY!" Rodney turned back around. "Yes?"

"Look, we're hungry. How about doing this later, like, after we eat?" John asked, walking toward the door, Melena hot on his heels. She waved at Rodney and Allison, skipping along side her father. "Thank you Dad." John smirked. "Anytime my dear, anytime."

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Jason and Ian sat together in the commissary, with Jason eating everything in sight and Ian taking a casual sip of tea every now and then. Hearing loud footsteps and the door bang open, they looked up at each other and smiled.. "Melena."

The girl in question sat down next to Jason, a turkey sandwich and salad on her plate. Not long after her Allison showed up, sitting down with a mound of food next to Ian. "Hungry?" Jason asked Allison, eyeing her plate.

"Yes, I am," Melena answered instead, taking a large bite of her turkey sandwich and leaned back and smiling with content. "Yum."

Ian shook his head, snickering. "So, did either of you talk to your parents about a recon mission in our near future?"

Jason nodded. "My Mom and Dad quickly said no." He glanced over at Melena, who shrugged. "My Mom said no, but Dad was considering it a little."

Ian nodded. "Dad said no way. I wonder why your Dad might let you go." Melena shook her head. "He won't. I know him well enough to get that from him. He'll let me fly a jumper to the mainland, but going through the gate, god forbid something may happen."

"They're just trying to protect us," Allison said, taking a drink of water. "They don't want us to get hurt."

"Yeah, but they have to let go sometime, don't they?" Ian asked.

"Yes, but, well, I don't really know," Melena replied, sighing. She turned around and looked at her dad, who was eating lunch with Rodney and Carson.

"Give it time," Melena told them, turning back around, polishing off her sandwich, smiling in delight. "They have to let us go sometime, don't they?"

"No, they don't. They can make us stay here for the rest of time," Jason replied.

"Yes, well, they're not getting any younger, now, are they?" Melena supplied, a grin on her face.

The group of teenagers started laughing, relishing in the tension that left the area. They all got up and left, leaving the big boys to sit and wonder what they were laughing about.

"Whatever it was, it's big. It takes a lot to get all four of them to agree on something like that," Rodney said, between mounds of food he was shoving in his mouth.

"I think it was about the lot goin' through the gate," Carson replied, shaking his head. "When Ian asked me, I thought he was bloody nuts!"

"Elizabeth dismissed the issue when Melena brought it up," John said, taking a drink of water. "I still don't know. It may be good for them-"

"Why Allison though?" McKay asked. "I mean, why would she want to go through the gate?"

"Well, didn't you want to go through the gate when we got here?" John asked. McKay quickly nodded. "Well, maybe she wants to as well, see things for herself. Do something for herself. Bring back something, find something."

"Aye, but why Ian?" Carson asked, lines creasing his forehead. "I was a bloody wreck when you asked me to go through the gate."

John shrugged. "I don't know. I do know that we can't dismiss the issue. There will come a time when they take over for us, when we're all gray and old-"

"Oh please." McKay scoffed, pushing his empty plate away from him. "You have another, what? Seventy years ahead of you?"

Rolling his eyes, he stood up. "We'll talk about this later."

"Aye," Carson replied, getting up and walking back to the Infirmary.

McKay stook up too, looking over at John. "Chair room?"

John sliently sighed. "Wouldn't miss it for the world, McKay."

SGASGA

End of chapter one! Please leave a review, considering it's the nice thing to do. )


	2. A Glimpse of Hope

It was nearing eleven when Melena entered the family quarters, dropping her things by the door and taking off her shoes. All she wanted to do was take a warm bath and hit the sack. Unfortunately, her father had other ideas.

When she entered the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she met her father who was perched on the counter, eyeing her. "What?" she asked, a little more harsher than she would have liked, but she was tired.

"Why do you want to go on our next recon mission?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, sitting up.

Melena grabbed a water bottle and tore the cap off, taking a drink and pulling herself on the counter opposite her father. "Why not? You've been doing it for a while now, and I think it's out turn to see what it's like out there."

"I won't let you go," he retorted.

"Dad!" Melena exclaimed, opening her mouth to say more but getting cut off.

"No Melena! It's too dangerous and you know it!" John cried out to his daughter.

She muttered something under her breath before sighing. "Why Dad? Why do you feel the need to freaking protect me all the damn time?"

John glared at his daughter, silently telling her to watch her mouth before responding. "Melena, you're my daughter. Hell, you're my oldest child," he ignored her eye roll, continuing. "I know I can't protect you forever. Really, I do. But you're seventeen, and soon I can't stop you from signing up for the Air Force and taking college classes and getting married. I want to protect you for as long as I am able to."

The pair locked eyes, and both failed to see Elizabeth enter the room. Melena filtered in what he just said.

"What are you going to do in three years when Ayden tells you that he wants to go off-world?" she started smoothly. "Are you going to tell him what you told me? It's not going to work on him, he'll find a way out of anything you tell him, and you know it."

"That's different," Elizabeth says quietly, alerting both Melena and John to her presence in the room.

"I fail to see the difference Mom. Is it that he's a boy and I'm a girl? Am I more fragile than him? Is that it?" Melena asks, obviously getting frustrated.

"It's not that Melena. We just don't want you to get hurt is all," Elizabeth told her daughter. She smiled softly at the pair and walked over to John, leaning up against the counter beside him.

Melena almost laughed. "Dad gets hurt all the time! That doesn't keep you from letting him go through the gate!"

"Melena," John stressed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "It's not the same. Look, I'll tell you what. I'm taking this into consideration, alright?" Melena perked up, but didn't smile. Elizabeth looked over at her husband, horrified. "Give me a week, okay?"

"Yes sir," Melena replied, jumping off the counter. She gave a sloppy salute to John and hugged Elizabeth before bouncing down the hall to her bedroom. As soon as Elizabeth heard the door close, she rounded on John. "What the hell was that about? You actually want her to go out and get herself killed?"

John looked taken aback for a moment. "She's not going to die Elizabeth. Ronan, Teyla, Rodney and I will all be there to supervise and take over, provide assitance when needed, and show them the way around."

Elizabeth shook her head before pushing herself off the counter. She walked away, but stopped like she would turn back around, but didn't. Leaving the room, she left John to think about what had happened.

SGASGASGASGASGA

"WHAT?!"

Melena smiled at Ian. "Yeah. He told me to give him a week." They sat in the Infirmary; Ian was bandaging Melena's left wrist she had tweaked while sparring with Uncle Ronan. "We're so going."

Ian grinned, patting her on the knee. "I sure hope so. I'll go get my Dad to check up on this and then you're good to go, alright?" She nodded, and Ian left in search of his father. After one of the nurses pointed at his office, he knocked on the door before walking in.

"Ah, Ian," Carson smiled. "Are ye done with Melena?"

He nodded, smiling at his father. "Yeah. I was wondering if you were gonna check it now."

"Ah, yes." He stood up. Patting his son on the shoulder, he grinned as he led them out of the room. "I swear, them Sheppard's love it in here."

"I heard that," Melena answered, smiling. "Can I go now Uncle Carson?"

"Aye, and she's persistant and antsy, just like her father," he added, patting his Goddaughter on the shoulder. "Aye, you're free to go, but take it easy, 'aight? I don't want you back in here."

"We'll see about that," she told him, jumping off the bed. "Hey, Ian, want to go grab some lunch?"

Ian turned to his father, who promptly nodded and waved his hand. "Get, go eat."

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Sticking to his word, John made the next week agnony for Melena. She tried to reamin as calm as she could, and tried to stay out of trouble. Meaning, she did all her homework, didn't mouth off, and did all her chores. John was impressed, but Elizabeth was less then happy.

Melena found herself sparring yet again with Jason. Pacing around in a circle, they heard their radio's go off. Melena ran to hers first, slipping it on. "Melena here."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know you mom wants us in the briefing room in ten minutes," Ian spoke. Melena looked over at Jason, giving him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll be there," he spoke into his radio.

"I knew you two were together!" Allison squaked, causing them to start laughing. "We'll meet you there. Just let us go in for a change of clothes first, okay?"

"Will do. Ian out." Melena grabbed her things, walking out with Jason. "I'll see you there, okay?" He nodded, walking off to his family quarters. Melena activated her radio. "Hey, Dad. I just wanted to let you know I may be a little late to that meeting. I kind of want to take a shower before, seeing as how I was sparring..."

John laughed. "Way ahead of you Mel. I'm heading there as well. Ronan and I just finished. Wanna race?"

Melena scoffed. "Race you old man? You'll go down," she answered, breaking out into a run.

"Yeah yeah," he huffed as he ran as well.

SGASGASGASGASGA

It took them fifteen minutes to shower and change. The briefing room was now occupied by everyone needed. The doors were closing. Melena took a seat next to her father and Jason, near her mom who was standing in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat. "Well, as you might already know, we're here for a very important reason..."

TBC!!!!


	3. A Decision

Family Trials Chapter Three:

Thanks for the two reviews. More would be appreciated. )

Here is chapter three! Hope you enjoy.

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

_Previously on Stargate Atlantis:_

_The briefing room was now occupied by everyone needed. The doors were closing. Melena took a seat next to her father and Jason, near her mom who was standing in the middle of the room. She cleared her throat. "Well, as you might already know, we're here for a very important reason..."_

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Everyone was quiet. Elizabeth smiled at the people currently contained in the briefing room. "It came to my attention that the four of you," she pointed, even though it deemed pointless, "Approached you're respective families in hopes of traveling off world. We're here to listen to each family, and teenager-" Melena rolled her eyes, glancing over at Jason who grinned at her. "I want to see where each person stands before I make a final call. Carson, Laura, if you will," Elizabeth gestured, taking a seat next to John as Carson and Laura made their way to the middle of the room.

Glancing at her husband, Laura spoke, both to her son and Elizabeth. "Honestly, I have no idea why you would want to go off world. You always vocalize how much you yearn to follow the path of your father, and how you want to be a doctor just like him-" Ian cut her off, giving her a smile. "I understand, mom, I do. But can't you see, we've been here since the day we were born, except that one time I went to Earth to visit your and dad's families. That's it." He chuckled. "I need to see what's out there, mom. You can't blame me for getting tired of seeing these walls for seventeen years."

Carson smiled. "Aye, I agree with you son, but why through the bloody gate? I was terrified when John asked me to go back to a planet the first year we where here-"

"I get that from mom; not being afraid," Ian answered smoothly, causing Jason to chuckle. Nodding to Carson and Laura, Elizabeth gestured for Ronan and Teyla to speak next. Melena felt Jason tense up next to her, and she rested a hand on his knee.

"Jason," Teyla began, smiling at her son as Ronan stood behind her. "I always knew there would come a time when you would want to venture out amongst the planets, to meet new cultures and discover new friendships. Ronan and I have discussed the matter privately, and have decided together-" Teyla looked up at her husband, signaling him to continue. "We decided that you have our permission to go through the gate, with us," he added quickly, making the room laugh. Jason squeezed Melena's hand, smiling over at her.

Rodney stood next, standing in the middle of the room alone, as Kate had a meeting that she could not afford to get out of. "Um, well, Elizabeth. You know my stand on this," he stated, staring to make his way back to his seat. Ronan stood, causing the doctor to turn around, scampering back to his previous position.

He looked over at his daughter. "Why you want to go through the gate is beyond me, but I sure as hell know I wanted to the moment we got here, so you have my permission as well. And I promise I won't land you in the Infirmary," he added, glaring at John who smiled at Allison.

Elizabeth stood, smiling. "Well, John and I talked it over as well, and through a some-what heated debate, we too have decided to let you go on this mission," she said, speaking to her daughter. A smile spread across Melena's face as she hugged her father, before jumping up and hugging her mother as well.

Carson cleared his throat, smiling at Elizabeth. "If you lot are letting your kids go through that bloody thing, then I think the best thing we can do is allow Ian to go as well. At least you'll have a doctor with you, incase Rodney gets shot in the ass again-"

"Not funny!" McKay cried, being drowned out by the laughter of the entire room. Once the room settled down, Elizabeth spoke again. "Well, that concludes this meeting. Next mission briefing is in two days, at 09:00 hours. I expect you all to be there. Dismissed."

The doors to the room opened at the lot filed out, the teenagers running out first with bright smiles on their faces. John held back with Elizabeth like he usually did, a frown on his face upon seeing his wife's own. "You think we made the wrong call, don't you?"

"What?" She asked, looking over at him. Shaking her head, she told him, "I just can't help but feel off about it though." John enveloped her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "I just hope we made the right call."

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Ronan looked behind him, watching Melena run beside slightly behind him. After the briefing, Ronan asked the eldest Sheppard if she wanted to go running with him. Quickly taking him up on his offer, she had met him in under five minutes, clothed in running shorts and a tank top. He smiled at her quickness, something she got from her father, although he never displayed it while running or sparring.

Stopping where they normally did, Melena accepted the water bottle handed to her by Ronan, sitting down next to her Uncle. They were silent for a while, both regaining their breath after their run. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Melena asked, turning to her Uncle.

He nodded his head, signaling for her to continue. "Uh, well, I hope you don't mind me asking, but were you upset when my parents named me Melena?"

Ronan was silent for a moment, taking a drink from his own water bottle. "I can't say I wasn't in the beginning, because I was a little. It was a part of me I had let go a long time before you were born, but it was the thing that kept me going while I was a Runner." He sighed, looking over at her. "When Elizabeth came to me about it while she was pregnant with you, it took the anger away immediately. Your mom was very kind about it when she asked, because she knew how close her and I were back on Sateda."

Melena nodded, placing her hand atop her Uncles. "Can you tell me what she was like?" Ronan smiled, the memories of his long dead love coming back to him. "Well, she looked nothing like you, with blond hair and brown eyes," he started. "She had your personality, which is what I loved about her. She was a nurse at the hospital; always putting other people before herself. When we knew the Wraith attack was coming, we had ships and people go through the gate to save as many as possible. By some chance I got her on one of the ships, but she refused to go." Melena gave him a look, and he continued.

"She wanted to stay at the Hospital, to help the sick and the wounded. I told her there would be no use staying, because there would be no use for Hospitals when the Wraith came. She wanted to know why I was staying put, because there weren't going to be many people left after the evacuation. Melena believed we should fight, and make them see we were too much trouble to make them go cull another world. She didn't realize that they would stop at nothing to cull us, or destroy us."

"I remember walking into the Hospital; all my men dead. I tried to get her out of there, but she wouldn't leave this little girl whose parents had both been killed. I picked up the girl and started walking when she yelled my name. There was an explosion; she was killed instantly."

It took a moment for Melena to speak again. Laying her head on Ronan's shoulder, she hugged him as best she could. "She sounded amazing," she told him softly, seeing him smile briefly. "She was."

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

Ian walked into the Infirmary, getting attacked by his eight year old sister Ellie. She latched onto his leg, followed shortly by fifteen year old Marie and twelve year old Sean. Picking his sister up, she kissed her head, smiling at his siblings. "School go okay?" he asked them as they started their way back to the Beckett abode.

"Same as normal," Marie replied. The eldest daughter in the Beckett clan, she got her mothers looks, with blond hair brown eyes. She wanted to follow her mom's career too, hoping to join the Marines when she got older. "We learned, we ate. No fights today, though. It was quite depressing."

Walking into their quarters, Ian set Ellie down, watching her run to the living room, Marie close behind. Sean lingered, abnormally silent. Having gathered looks from both parents, he had blond hair and blue eyes, which the other girls loved. "What's the matter Sean? Rough day?"

"You could say that," he mumbled, arms folding over his chest. "I don't find it fair that you get to go off world."

Ian smiled. "Is that what this is about?" Sean nodded, letting Ian continue. "Sean, you're only twelve. Give it a couple years and they'll let you off world too."

"I want to go now! This isn't fair. Nothing in this family is fair! You and Marie and Ellie always get what you want, because you are so perfect, but what about ME? I'm part of the family to you know!" Stomping off, Ian didn't let out his breath until he heard the doors to Sean's room close. Tapping his radio, he quickly informed his parents that they needed to have a chat with their other son.

SGASGASGASGASGA

The two days went by fast for the teenagers. Lieutenant Colonel Lorne's team came back wounded a day before they were to leave, keeping Ian busy in the Infirmary. They had brought back some sort of Ancient device, giving Allison and her father something to do other than annoy themselves and Zelenka. Jason and Melena took care of their siblings, often picking them up from school and heading to the Sheppard crib, waiting for their parents to get off duty.

The morning the were to leave, everybody was on their toes. After the briefing, Melena followed her father to the locker room, quiet until the entered.

"Dad, I don't know why, but I get the impression that mom isn't to thrilled to let us go with you-" John raised his hand silencing his daughter. He placed a hand on her shoulder, softly smiling. "She's just worried is all. Believe me, when we first started going on missions, she acted like she is right now. She'll be fine, and so will we. Now, go follow Teyla and Allison and get dressed so we can boogie." Shaking her head, Melena did as she was told.

Fifteen minutes later, the group was standing in the gate room. Elizabeth signaled for Chuck to begin dialing the gate, watching as the symbols lit up and the 'kwoosh' effect happen, Giving her small smile to her husband, she looked over at her daughter, giving her a hug. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry," she said, hugging her mother back.

It took the another five minutes just to walk through the gate. The four teenagers smiled at one another, before walking with their parents. "All right, Teyla, McKay, you take point. Allison and Ian, you follow behind them. Melena and Jason behind them, and Ronan and I have your six. And Rodney, this better not take long, because these kids have a bedtime." Scoffing his remark, the group began walking, mild talking going on between the pairs.

It hadn't been ten minutes before Teyla stopped, signaling for the group the get down. Ronan took out his gun as John headed up towards Teyla's position, asking her what she may have saw.

Hearing something in the bushes, Ronan set his gun to stun, pointing it at the bush. Melena and Jason took out their nine mils, given to them by John as they had training to use one. John came back beside Ronan, his gun pointed at the same place as his teammates.

"Well, well, look what we have here. It's a little family adventure. How sweet of me to break it up."

SGASGASGASGASGASGA

To Be Continued

Review, please? More than two would be nice!

Press the button, you know you wanna!


	4. Capture

_Previously on Stargate Atlantis…;_

"_Well, well, look what we have here. It's a little family adventure. How sweet of me to break it up."_

Now, the continuation.

* * *

A cold feeling swept the team. Eyes widened, breaths hitched; time stood still if ever for a second. Suddenly, a throat cleared, and a voice spoke.

"Kolya?" John said more than asked, turning ever-so-slightly towards the man.

"The one and only. You didn't think another bullet wound would kill me, did you Colonel?"

"I could have hoped," John answered, tightening the grip on his gun. He shifted his body to cover Melena in case one of Koyla's men decided to get a little trigger happy.

"Yes, well, I didn't come here for small talk." Kolya stepped forward towards the team, smiling bitterly when guns were raised higher at him. "My original plan was to only take you and Doctor McKay. But, seeing as how you brought the family along, why not take Melena and Allison as well?"

Melena felt her father tense up in front of her. "What do you want with us?" Melena asked the question, not entirely sure she wanted the answer.

Koyla chuckled. "You have the Ancient Gene, do you not?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "Let's just say I need you for some experiments."

"Over my dead body," John said, before all hell broke loose. Running behind trees on the side of the path, Ronan quickly shot down three men, shielding his son as he fired his own gun, knocking a man down.

"Nice shot," Ronan told him. Before Jason could respond, however, a scream pierced the air. A cold dread washed over them as they ran towards where the screams had taken place.

"Allison!" Rodney cried, stepping out of the safety of his tree and chasing after the Genii soldier who had captured his daughter.

"Rodney, no!" Teyla yelled, but it was far too late. Another soldier came out and grabbed Rodney, following the soldier who had Allison.

Melena heart raced. Her best friend had been taken. What was she to do now?

Suddenly, an unfamiliar had wrapped around her waist, dragging her. "DAD!" She yelled, before a hand was placed over her mouth. Melena attempted to bite the man's fingers, while trying to wriggle out of his hold. Nothing worked.

Hearing his daughter's cry, John ran over, stopping only when he saw a gun pointed at Melena's head.

"You come with me," Kolya started. "And no harm will come to her." John looked at Melena, his heart clenching. It reminded him back in their first year in Atlantis, when the man now holding his daughter had his wife in her place, slowing advancing backward, trying to escape. He felt the same way now, determined to set her free. When he looked into her eyes, he saw that they were slightly wide in fear, but he could tell she wanted him to leave her behind.

Koyla, tired of waiting, shot Melena in the leg. Her screams were muffled in her hand covering her mouth. John was thankful.

"I'll go," he said quickly, dropping his gun. Kolya let go of Melena and she crumpled to the ground in a heap. John ran over, grabbing his daughters face while brushing the hair out of her eyes. She was still conscious, but shaking like a leaf. He picked her up gently, her head resting on his shoulder. Kolya prodded him in the back, forcing him to move. He gave the command over his radio for the troops to cease fighting and return to the gate. They were leaving.

* * *

Ronon picked himself off of the ground, shaking his head from the buzzing feeling he felt. Somewhat wondering how and when the Genii procured Wraith stunners, he got up. Looking around, he remembered where he was, and a wave a panic finally set it. "Teyla! Jason!" The large man yelled fervently, spinning around his immediate surroundings. Hearing a moan, he followed it, crouching down to the body at his feet. "Ian?" The young man nodded, clutching his head as he was helped up by Ronon. "What happened?"

Another moan was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Helping Ian stand, they both ran over to Teyla and Jason, both sprawled out beside each other and in obvious pain. Ronon's eyes glanced over Teyla, and he saw the reason. After Teyla had gone after McKay, some Genii got cute and shot her in the side. Getting down on his knees, he pressed down on the wound, taking his wife's hand. She opened her eyes, glancing at him before giving a ghost of a smile his way. He smiled, before looking over at Ian who was tending to Jason. "Is he okay?"

Ian looked up, giving a confirmation with a brisk nod of his head. "Yeah, jest took a stunner to the chest. Should be fine in a jiffy." Patting Jason on the shoulder, he walked over to Teyla, motioning Ronon to take his hand away so he could get a better look at her injury. Whistling, he told her, "Sure did a good work putting you on the ground. Best I can do is apply pressure, Dad'll have to get the bullet out back home." Glancing over at Ronon, he asked, "Do you mind running to the gate and informing Aunt Elizabeth we'll need a med team?" Ronon nodded his head, taking a last glance at his wife and son before sprinting towards the gate.

* * *

The first thing she felt when she came to was pain, and lots of it. Her eyes opened, but closed at the bright light of the cell. Gasping, she grabbed her leg, but stopped when the action sent waves of pain up and down her leg. Crying out, she heard footsteps cross over to her, before a hand grabbed hers and someone sat down next to her. "Mel? Mel, can you hear me?"

It was her father. Nodding her head, she heard him sigh in relief as he gathered her in his arms without disturbing her injured leg. "You had me so worried. We've been here a while, and you hadn't woken up." Brushing a kiss against her forehead, she forced her eyes open, wincing at the light. "Where are we?"

His face hardened. "Can't say for sure, but we're on one of Kolya's little hideouts. He looked around. "Sort of looks like where I was when I met Todd."

A look of confusion swept her face. He smiled in apology. "He was that Wraith that fed on me only to give me my life back. Koyla captured me to get to one of his men, and proceeded to make your mom and the rest of Atlantis watch as the wraith fed on me via video transmission. Weirdest experience of my life," he added, giving off a shudder before regaining his composer. "Anyway, I sort of wonder if this might be the same place, but it's highly unlikely. Koyla's annoying, but he's not stupid." Melena's smiled, resting her head on her father's shoulder, suppressing the cry that tried to force it's way out from the amount of pain it caused. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know, they took my watch. But, they've dropped off two meals, so I'm guessing at about around a day or so." Watching his daughter stir against him, he wrapped an arm around her. "You okay?"

Melena shook her head. "I was shot in the leg, dad. How do you think I feel?"

He shook his head. If it hadn't been for their current situation, he would have reprimanded her for her sarcasm. "You hang out with Allison too much," he instead said, running a hand up and down her back, soothing not only her but himself as well.

* * *

He paced back and forth in the cell, countless situations running through his head. Where were Melena and Sheppard? Where was Allison? Where were they at? A hand ran through his hair as he let out a frustrated sigh, ceasing his pacing for a moment. Sitting down on the bed, he tried to take account of what was going on, but the only thing he knew was that he was in a cell, having been captured by the Genii.

_Couldn't get much similar than that, could you, McKay?_ He laughed at his own thought, which led him to believe he was going crazy._ Wouldn't take much, now, would it?_

Shaking his head, he glanced up as the door opened, and his daughter was thrown in. Jumping up, he grabbed her just before she impacted the ground, and he glared at the guards as they shut and re-locked the cell before leaving. Turning is attention to his daughter, he noticed she'd been crying, which was never a good thing. Picking her up, his knee protested in the movement, but he ignored it as he set her on the bed, using a hand to gently move the hair from her eyes. Allison didn't look any worse for ware, but he could tell that some form of torture occurred, and he wondered absentmindly when it would happen to him.

* * *

Jason looked around the Infirmary, patiently wondering when he was going to get released. To his left he saw the privacy curtain pulled around his mother's bed. It hadn't taken his father long to come back with Carson and a med team, nor had it taken long to get his mom into surgery. It felt like an eternity, though, sitting in a bed.

Looking up, he saw his dad enter the Infirmary, carrying Charin in his arms. The little girl squealed at the sight of her brother, before being glared at by her dad. Setting her on the bed, Charin crawled up, resting her small frame against Jason, the largest of smiles plastered on her adorable face. It was entirely obvious she had inherited most of her mothers looks.

Hugging his sister, Jason looked up at his dad. "How is she?" he asked, gesturing over to the bed next to him. A tired sigh escaped his fathers throat as he sprawled down on the chair next to the bed. "Carson says she's fine, but it's taking her leg longer to heal than normal. He thinks it may have gotten infected." Looking over to his wife's bed, he shook his head. "Elizabeth is hold up well, believe it or not. It could all be for show though. I've tried talking to her, so has Carson, but it doesn't seem like it's working."

Jason looked away. Of course, Aunt Elizabeth would act like she was fine. It was her duty. But he had heard the stories from Melena, where she wouldn't sleep, staying up all night with her children around her. Comfort, that was what Melena had said. A part of him wondered if she was doing the same thing now.

"Can I talk to her?" he asked quietly, looking up. Ronon's head whipped around, giving his son a look of questioning for a single moment before nodding his head, moving a hand to tap his radio before Jason stopped him. "No, not here. I meant in private."

Ronon looked at his son, and without saying a word, he stood up, walking over to Carson's office. Whatever he said struck his dad, because half an hour later he was released from the Infirmary with orders not to do anything too strenuous for a few days. Making his way to the control room, his thoughts went to Melena, and he wondered how she was. Taking a breath as he walked up the steps, he nodded at Chuck.

She sat there, eyes reading over reports like nothing was wrong. He could tell she hadn't been sleeping, and if her husband and daughter weren't found soon, she'd lose weight too. Her kids would cease to have the mother they always knew, and she'd revert to how she acted when she didn't have a family, a time that Jason had only heard of from stories. Shaking his head, he tapped on the door frame to her office, mentally berating himself for not announcing his presence as he watched her jump in her chair.

"Jason! What can I do for you?" she asked, taking a moment to rub her eyes.

Walking in, he sat down, looking her in the eye. "Aunt Elizabeth, do you mind if we talk?"

* * *

Who said I didn't love cliffhangers? **Please Review!**


End file.
